Demi-Witch (revise)
by CaliSwimmer
Summary: Sydney and Harry Potter are both cousin's who are in their 5th year of Hogwarts, but due to the fact Sydney had to deal with her family issues, which included a war, she was missing from the end of her 4th year till a couple months into their 5th year. Everyone is thinking she is a Death Eater due to the absences, but boy are they wrong.
1. Description

Sydney and Harry Potter are both cousin's who are in their 5th year of Hogwarts, but due to the fact Sydney had to deal with her family issues, which included a war, she was missing from the end of her 4th year till a couple months into their 5th year. Everyone is thinking she is a Death Eater due to the absences, but boy are they wrong. Not only due they find the truth, but they find more like her. All credits to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan for their characters and worlds. Credits to anyone who has given me characters for me to use in the rough draft version


	2. Chapter 1

Back at Hogwarts, while everyone was in class or doing homework in the library, there was one student who was doing neither. Actually she had just made her appearance by landing in Dumbledore's office using Floo Powder, her name is Sydney. The fifteen year old, beat up girl limped over to the nearest chair before plopping down, waiting for someone to arrive.

"Hello Miss Potter. I have been expecting your arrival," a tall, old man with a silver beard and moon crescent glasses speaks as he walks into the office. "I would ask for your experience's, but at the moment you need to see Madam Pomfrey".

"I'd rather not speak of the events, Professor Dumbledore" Sydney looks over at her professor. "Can I just go get some sleep?" she yawns, proving her point. "I've honestly gotten practically no sleep in six months or more".

As Dumbledore looks into the weary teenager, he can see in her eyes that she has seen and done things that no fifteen year old should endure. "I won't pester you for the information right now, but you do know we may need everyone to help us defeat Voldemort". Dumbledore reached out to help Sydney up. As soon as she is up, they both make their way out of the office and down the steps.

As they walked through the corridors of the castle, they rarely saw anyone, and if they did Dumbledore made sure that they left them alone on the journey to the infirmary. As soon as they reached the infirmary, Dumbledore helped the weary fifteen year old onto a bed as another lady busts out of her office towards them, "Oh my, what happened to her Albus?" the scrawny nurse asks as she starts to tend to the fifteen year old.

"That Poppy is not my story to tell," the ancient wizard responds as the infirmary doors burst open with a stout, frog looking lady strides in.

"What is the meaning of this? Is this your way to try and tell us He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, by having Potter disappear since last school year and magically showing up in injuries?" the pink frog like lady screeches.

"No, Dolores. Sydney being gone had nothing to do with Voldemort, as she was dealing with family problems the whole time" Dumbledore sternly responded.

"Doubt that, her mother is dead. She is an orphan just like her lying cousin. No one else was named for her family besides everyone who is dead" Dolores shoots back.

"On the contrary, she does have a family, but they would like to be kept a secret. If you want we can go continue this conversation in my office so Poppy can tend to her patient," Dumbledore states as he walks out of the infirmary, leaving Dolores no way to deny his offer.

Sydney soon fell asleep after taking a sleeping potion, while she was sleeping Madam Pomfrey was tending to her wounds and trying to keep any student out of the infirmary, especially Sydney's cousin.


	3. Chapter 2

Throughout the castle, there was a buzz over the fact that someone they thought had died or was kidnapped, was now back and ready to face the days. Some of the students had tried to get into the infirmary to see the witch who has been missing for the past six months, but Madam Pomfrey would tell them to scatter and go to their classes. Madam Pomfrey had ended up magically locking the door so she can tend to her patient. A couple days later, that witch who is the talk of everything ends up walking out of the infirmary and into the Great Hall for breakfast. Just imagine, a house sized room with floating candles and tables the length of the whole room, well that was the Great Hall. It also had a ceiling that would be an exact replica of the surroundings outside.

"Sydney!" a group of people yelled at the same time while running into the fifteen year old girl.

"Hey guys," Sydney responds while smiling at the group, "How has everything been?" The group of teens all walk to their table, which ends up being for the house of Gryffindor.

Oh did I forget to tell you that Hogwarts has four houses. My bad, so let me give you some information about Hogwarts and the houses inside. So long ago, there was four magical beings who created a school for other witches and wizards to learn how to hone their talents using a wand, as well as some other classes that would be needed to help them survive. Those four creators were named: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and last but not least Rowena Ravenclaw. Each of the four founders built the school with their powers, as well as created houses for students. Godric Gryffindor founder the house of Gryffindor; the house's mascot is a lion; and they value bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The Gryffindor house is covered in red and gold to show their house pride. Salazar Slytherin founded the house of Slytherin, which their mascot is a snake; the house of Slytherin values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. As well their colors are green and silver. The third house was founded by Helga Hufflepuff, and by now you should know that she is the founder of the house of Hufflepuff. The mascot for the house of Hufflepuff is a badger, sporting the colors yellow and black. Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. And of course the fourth house is a representation of the founder Rowena Ravenclaw. By now you should definitely know what the house is named, but just in case Rowena Ravenclaw founded the house of Ravenclaw. They sport blue and bronze and have the mascot as an eagle. The house of Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. To make the houses have a fair amount of students in the houses and to make it easier for the future students to be placed in a house, they all created a hat called the 'Sorting Hat' which is able to read the minds of the students it is put on, and then place them in the house they belong. So enough about the houses and founders, let's get back to the story.

"Oh so wonderful worrying about where you have been!" a redheaded seventeen year old responded.

"Hey it's not my fault, I had to deal with family problems and I wasn't allowed to contact anyone," Sydney sighs, "And Georgie you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, unlike yourself". She laughs at the end.

"Whoa don't dis my twin!" the second redheaded seventeen year old responds in mock hurt. He messes up Sydney's hair.

"Bloody hell you three, already back to messing with each other," the third redheaded, but this time he is fifteen, responded.

"Ronald, they can all they want," a brunette bushy haired fifteen year old responds, "Well we should go sit down and eat, as everyone is staring". She turns around and strides to the table.

"Well Fred, George, Ron, Harry let's go before we get yelled at," Sydney laughs and follows the bushy haired girl, "Hermione are you still not use to people staring at you?" she asks as she sits down next to her.

"I am but I can be annoyed with it as well as not like it. Plus this way we can talk without being overheard," she points out.

"So why were you gone Sydney?" a brunette, green eyed fifteen year old with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead asks.

Sydney sighs and responds, "Like I said earlier I was dealing with issues on my dad's side of the family, Harry".

"Why do I not know about this family and why can't I at least stay there during the summers?" Harry asks.

Sydney closes her eyes for a second before responding, "It's complicated. Maybe later I will be able to take you with me, but for now I can't". Just as they all finish their breakfast, the first bell rings for their first period, "Um, whats our schedule?" she looks over at Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.

"We have Defence Against the Dark Arts first," Ron responds and groans.

"What's wrong with the class? Hasn't it been pretty interesting the past couple years?" Sydney asks seeing all of them in a distant and hateful look.

Hermoine was the first one to break out of the stance they were in, "It would be, but the teacher this year is horrible. Just wait and see for yourself," she stands up and takes Sydney's hand, dragging her out of the Great Hall. As soon as the Golden Trio and Sydney walk into the class, everyone was watching Sydney, noticing the new scars and the look of war in her eyes. Sydney sighed and sat down next to Hermoine and in front of Harry and Ron.

"Good morning class," the toad like professor walked into the class.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," everyone chorused in a tired voice, except for Sydney who had no idea who the professor was really.

"Well it looks like we need to do that again, as someone decides not to do it as she miraculously returned," Professor Umbridge glares at Sydney, "as well as thinking she is above everyone to not say 'good morning'".

"I'm sorry I don't know who you are as I just showed back up to this school!" Sydney responds irritated that she has the atrocity to blame her for not knowing who she is. "You just expect everyone to know who you are, well news flash you have to introduce yourself to someone new. The world doesn't know who you are, and for someone who has been out of this world for almost a year, I am definitely not going to know who you are as I have had better things to worry about then names".

Professor Umbridge walks right in front of Sydney's desk, "Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?" she says in a sweet tone, that is obviously a pissed off voice.

"Someone who has had more things to deal with in a shorter amount of time then you have. Someone who doesn't want the fame that has come with this world. Someone who would rather learn than fight over a dang 'good morning' as that is pointless since you don't say that on a day to day basis," Sydney glares right back. "How about you teach instead of lecturing me on saying good morning. You just ask us to say good morning to make yourself feel better".

"Detention Miss Potter!" Umbridge screeches as Sydney shrugs. "Come to my office tonight at six sharp," Umbridge responds, turning around and writing the lesson on the board, "Get to work!" she says in a strict tone.

Sydney sighs and looks at the board, trying to decipher the cursive, "Read chapter 5 of the book," Hermoine whispers into her ear.

"How did you know I was having trouble reading the board?" Sydney whispers back.

"It was obvious you were staring at it for ten minutes. Oh and this is all we do during class," Hermione whispers back as Sydney sighs. Sydney opens the book and stares at the first page of chapter five, trying to decipher the words on the page. She wasn't able to get her book change into Ancient Greek by Professor Dumbledore yet, so at the moment she had to suffer her Dyslexia taking over. Every single student in the class were extremely bored and just wishing that class would be over. As soon as the bell rang, they all bolted out of the class, Ron complementing Sydney on shutting Professor Umbridge out while Hermoine was still trying to pry into why Sydney was gone for so long.


	4. Chapter 3

Over the course of the month, nothing really happened to our Hogwarts students, besides the fact that the cousin's Sydney and Harry had to keep going to detention with Umbridge. You want to know what their detention was, well believe me it was not fun for either of them. They had to write lines that stated 'I must not tell lies.' over and over again as it also wrote on their hand, engraving the sentence. The funny thing about it was Sydney's never stayed and Umbridge was furious at the fact. Sydney just mentally laughed at her insane professor as well as swearing to herself that she will take Harry with her next to help him heal his words. Well right now, our esteemed readers, all of the staff and students were in the Great Hall at the very minute having dinner.

"Sydney, how do you keep getting rid of the scare?" Harry whispers to his cousin.

"I will take you with me tonight after detention to show you," Sydney whispers back and taps Hermione and Ron as she motions to the back door where the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "What is he doing here?" she asks in a normal voice.

"No idea," Hermione responds watching him walk over to the toad like professor as she stands up and talks to him quietly.

Umbridge soon uses her magic to create a screen for all of the Great Hall could see. She then turns to face the students, "I know people are hearing rumors that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, but as he isn't we won't have to worry about him. We have actually detected a magic much more powerful than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ever was. The Minister has come to allow you all to be informed, as well as to protect yourself". Hermione laughs a little at the thought of the ministry ever allowing them to use magic in Defense of themselves while at the school. Umbridge glares at Hermione having heard her little laugh, before using her wand to create the image.

As the whole school was in awe at the images, Sydney was furious as she re-watched the battle against the Giants and Gaia. Sydney balled her hands into a tight fist as she glared at Umbridge and the Minister, as Dumbledore was watching her composure about this.

"I think this is enough, Dolores. As I can tell you for a fact that they are not a danger to us, much less they will help us more than wanting to destroy us," Dumbledore stands up and gets rid of the images and the screen as he looks at the professor.

"And how would you know that?" Cornelius Fudge asks.

Sydney stands up, "You want to know how he knows Minister?" Sydney glares at him as her eyes turn a bright green to match the rough waves at sea. "Well your answer is because I was one of them that was in that video you just showed. The mist is keeping your mortal eyes from seeing the monsters beyond what was shown. You know I could show every single one of you the horrors I had to encounter while getting to Greece and destroying the giants, but it would be too horrifying for some people to see," she responds in a deadly tone.

"What did I tell you about lying, Miss Potter?" Umbridge sneers.

"Lying? I'm lying?" Sydney starts to control a small hurricane out of anger towards the professors. "So I am lying about what you just saw? I beg to differ as I have lived both lives my whole life. But as you think I am lying why don't I let Dumbledore take my memory and show it to all of the school. Scaring the younger kids from what I have seen" she gives Umbridge a deadly glare, "Oh and by the way, I don't even have my wand on me. So how is this your magic?"

Umbridge laughs a cruel laugh, "Stop drawing attention to yourself, Miss Potter. We all know you have been know where important for the past six months".

"Doloris this is enough!" Dumbledore states firmly, "Sydney, calm down and I will show your memories. First and Second years must leave this instance. I would advise third years to leave as well, but I know they won't so I am not going to fight that, plus I think they should know as well." Dumbledore looks over at Cornelius, "Call any ministry members for them to come and see this as well. If you really want to know for a fact that Sydney isn't lying as well as myself." He then looks at Sydney, nodding.

She sighs and stops the hurricane, making it into a rainbow, using it to create an Iris message. She grabs a coin out of her pocket, ' _Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Chiron. Camp Half Blood, New York'_. A couple seconds after she threw the coin in a image appears.

"Hello Sydney. What do I owe this IM for?" Chiron asks.

Sydney sighs, "The cat is out of the bag. You can tell the rest about the wizard world. Send anyone you want here if they want to see the journey we took. Just please don't send my brother or Annabeth, I don't need them to break down again over Tartarus". she thinks, "Actually best to not allow any of the others on the trip come unless they are really wanting to know the horrors of Tartarus".

"You know almost all of the campers want to know of the journey. Be expecting half of the older campers to show up as well as the Olympians," Chiron responds and Sydney nods. "Be safe young one. Tell Dumbledore I am sending them through his fire place," he states.

"Already heard that old friend," Dumbledore walks up behind Sydney, "as well as the whole school. We will see them all soon."

"Good bye Albus," Chiron states as he runs his hand through the Iris Message.

"You know what to do, Sydney. It's better they see you then anyone else. Please let any child of Hermes to not steal, and for any child of Ares to not cause a fight," Dumbledore looks down at the 15 year old.

"Will do but no promises on their behaviors, especially if who I am thinking of comes." Sydney walks out and towards Dumbledore's office. Waiting for her crazy family to show up and not excited for the fact she will have to rewatch her journey to Greece.


End file.
